Merry Christmas, Dobe
by Zennaa
Summary: Sasunaru Christmas special! Naruto is super excited for Christmas, and has decided to confess to Sasuke on Christmas Day.


**And here it is folks! My Christmas special! Contains SasuNaru, if you don't like that pairing, the back button is there for a reason.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, and if I did then SasuNaru would be canon.**

* * *

The date was the 24th of December, and we all know what that means. One orange tracksuit wearing shinobi in particular was much, much more excited than the rest.

"Oooh, I wonder what Santa'll bring this year!" he exclaimed, causing a certain pink-haired kunoichi to sigh.

"Baka, Santa doesn- OW!" her sentence was cut short when the hokage of Konoha, Tsunade, pulled at her hair.

"Shhh. Let him have his moment, Sakura," she whispered into her ear. They resumed their normal positions and continued to watch, bemused as Naruto traipsed around the training grounds, still chattering away to himself about Christmas and all things in relation to it. A muttered "dobe" was heard (betcha can't guess who said it), but it went ignored by everyone... except for...

"HEY WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Naruto shouted at the emo kid who everyone knew as Sasuke.

"Hn."

"HEY DON'T JUST GO 'HN'. WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

"Later, usuratonkachi." Sasuke smirked as he turned and walked away. Naruto clenched his fist.

"That teme..." he fumed to himself. Sakura and Tsunade both walked away, knowing it was not the best idea to get in the middle of a fight with those two. When they were out of sight, Naruto jumped up into one of the nearby trees to have a conversation with his tenant.

* * *

After walking through the seemingly endless sewers for a while, he came to Kyuubi's cage.

"Hey Kyuubi, you there?" As silly a question it may seem, sometimes Kyuubi did wander through Naruto's mind when there was nothing better to do. Thankfully, Kyuubi's form came into view within seconds of Naruto calling.

"Yo." Contrary to what everyone thought, Naruto had formed a strong friendship with the fox after discovering that he was manipulated into attacking the village by Orochimaru – hence the casual greeting.

"Hey look uh... I kinda... need your help with something," Naruto said, slightly blushing. A knowing look appeared on Kyuubi's face. Because he had explored Naruto's mind-scape a lot, he knew everything about Naruto – right down to his crush.

"This is about that boy, isn't it?" the nine-tailed beast said, and smiled when Naruto hesitantly nodded. "Look, confess if you want to. But do it in your own time. And don't worry I'm sure he likes you back." Kyuubi said reassuringly. The blonde smiled at his tenant, thankful for the words the fox had offered.

"Thanks. But I was thinking... Should I tell him on Christmas... Tomorrow?" Butterflies filled his stomach as he thought about what he should say, what he should do, but they reduced a little as Kyuubi spoke.

"Whatever you think best. And come and visit me anytime. Now go, someone's coming!" Kyuubi said before kicking Naruto out of his mind.

* * *

Kiba blinked as he saw Naruto sat in a tree, staring into nothingness. He was about to ask if he was okay, when Naruto rapidly blinked, looked over to Kiba and smiled while saying hi. Kiba returned the greeting, and continued to walk Akamaru.

* * *

_**~Next day, Christmas morning~**_

This was it. Today was the day he would tell Sasuke how he felt. A knot developed in his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what could happen. What if he was rejected? What if he said yes? The blonde forced the thoughts out of his head and got up out of bed. He pulled on his usual orange outfit and made his way to the hokage's office, where he celebrated Christmas every year. He would always get one present from 'Santa' and one from the hokage. If he was lucky, someone else might get him something too. Unlike some spoiled kids from the village, Naruto was always happy whatever he received. He despised those selfish children who would get something brilliant, and then complain because 'it was in the wrong colour' or something like that.

When he arrived there, he met the rest of his team, fighting off a blush when he caught the eyes of his crush.

"Hey minna! Merry Christmas, dattebayo!" he shouted excitedly, causing Sakura and Kakashi to facepalm, while Sasuke simply hn'd.

"Merry Christmas to you to," Kakashi said with his signature eye-smile.

"Just try not to make us go deaf, baka," Sakura stated, causing Kakashi to chuckle in agreement. Naruto simply stuck out his tongue, about to retort when Tsunade walked out of the tower.

"What are you guys all doing standing around out here? Come in!" she said with a friendly smile, causing Naruto to give her a confused look. Tsunade understood. "I'm being nice today and ignoring any stupid things you do, because it's Christmas," she stated with a smile.

"Wish it could be Christmas every day," the blonde muttered under his breath as he walked past Tsunade into the building.

"Don't push your luck, brat," she muttered to his back. The rest of Team 7 followed, making their way into the building. The hokage led them into a cosy room, covered in Christmas decorations.

"Like it?"

"Uh..." The whole of Team 7 stood there, wondering what on earth she was thinking. I mean, _three_ trees? Was that really necessary? And all of the walls were covered with tinsel – literally, _all_ the walls. Noticing the expressions on there faces, Tsunade spoke up.

"Naruto decorated, by the way," she said with a nonchalant face, which turned to an evil smile as everyone turned to give an incredulous look at Naruto.

"...In my defence, I thought everyone would love it." To his surprise, everyone burst into laughter. He had been expecting everyone to tear down the decorations or something, like people had before.

"Well... it's certainly... creative" Kakashi said while trying to stop giggling. This continued for a while longer, until Naruto decided it was time to open the presents.

"Come on guys! Open yours first!" the blonde shinobi said, bouncing up and down on his place on the wooden floorboards.

"Okay, okay... Geez Naruto, calm down," Sakura said while unwrapping her gift from Naruto. After pulling off the wrapping paper, she found a box in her hand. Upon opening it there was a photo frame. The picture inside was of her and... Naruto. She sweatdropped, wondering what the baka was thinking, she looked horrible in that photo anyway. But she smiled anyway and thanked her friend for the gift, not wanting to upset the blonde, no matter how stupid he was.

Kakashi was next, and upon being handed the small package, he was surprised at how heavy it was. Of course, he didn't let that show on his face. He removed the wrapping paper **(A/N: I swear I'm not trying to make innuendos! They just happen by themselves!)**, and just like Sakura, sweatdropped at what was inside. Training weights.

"Uh... Thanks Naruto," he said, but couldn't help wonder Naruto's reasoning behind the gift. He had a feeling he was about to find out.

"You're welcome Kakashi-sensei! I got them for you because you need to train more... Your reflexes are getting slower as well... Maybe I should've got you something for that... Or—"

"_Thank you_ Naruto," the copy nin said with a sense of finality in his voice, prompting his student to shut up.

Naruto's gift for Tsunade, unlike the others, was not in a box. It was messily wrapped, like the others. She pulled off the paper, and like the others, sweatdropped at what she saw.

"Naruto... You can't wrap flowers," she told him, holding the wilted flowers in her hand. She took a closer look, and saw that they had been lilies. There was a tag on them, which she read aloud.

"To oba-san, Merry Christmas... Wait what?!" she shot a glare at Naruto while everyone else laughed at the affectionate (but annoying) nickname that the blonde had given to the hokage.

"Okay, okay, everyone shut up now," the Godaime said with her mouth curled into a frown, but her eyes betrayed her true emotions, and soon she was laughing with the others.

"So, what did you get for the emo?" she said with a smirk, while Sasuke hn'd. Could he even say anything else?

"Uh... Oops?" Naruto said, putting a hand behind his head and laughing nervously.

"Now now, how could you forget about Sasuke? That's a little rude," Kakashi lectured the jinchuuriki, who just sweatdropped.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, causing everyone to stare at him in awe. He could say something apart from 'hn'?! After everyone stared for a few seconds, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Well, I have plans with a few friends, so later," he said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Um, I also have plans with my family, so I better go," Sakura said before walking out of the room.

"And I have plans with a bottle of sake. Bye." We can all guess who said that.

Naruto and Sasuke were now left in the room by themselves. The sound of the door closing after Tsunade made Naruto jump, whereas Sasuke just smirked at Naruto for being scared by a door.

"Dobe."

"Teme"

There was an awkward silence between the two for several seconds, before Naruto spoke up.

"Um... I was just ki8dding back there. I did get you a gift," he told Sasuke before pulling out a box covered with wrapping paper. It was tied with a bow and had a label attached which read 'To Sasuke, Merry Christmas, from Naruto'. The blonde had originally thought of putting 'love' in there, but believed it was too risky, in someone else saw it. Who knows what would've happened then.

Sasuke took the present and muttered a thanks. He pulled away the wrapping paper to reveal a black box. Removing the lid, he was shocked at what was inside. He tried not to let it show on his face, but failed. With one eyebrow raised, he turned to Naruto, who was looking down and fidgeting nervously. The truth was, he had felt the same way for a while. He had thought the dobe would be too dense to see it though, and as well, he was expected to revive the Uchiha clan. But non of that mattered now, because he had confirmation from Naruto.

He set down the box, which now was lidless and showed it's contents to the world. Moving to sit on the floor in front of the blonde, who flinched, as if expecting pain to be inflicted. However, he received the exact opposite of that, when he felt himself being pulled into the Uchiha's arms. What shocked him even more was when Sasuke brought his lips forward to meet Naruto's. Naruto closed his eyes, subconsciously wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck while they kissed. He savoured the taste of his lips, as did Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but be a little disappointed when his now lover pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, dobe." he whispered, planting a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead.

On the table behind them, lay a single box. Inside that box, was a simple slip of paper. Three simple words were written on it – 'I love you.'

* * *

_**~Outside the room~**_

Kakashi sighed while handing £20 over to Sakura.

"I told you!" she stated triumphantly.

"Yes, you did. Shame Tsunade wasn't here to see their first kiss."

"What's this about a first kiss, may I ask?" Tsunade questioned while walking down the hallway.

"Naruto and Sasuke got together" Kakashi said. Tsunade and Sakura high-fived.

"Told you!" Tsunade remarked.

"Oh crap, they're coming! Run!" Sakura whispered urgently, before the group ran for their lives. Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the room, hand in hand not a second later.

"Hm, that's strange. I'm sure I just heard Sakura..." Naruto said. Sasuke just shrugged. "Oh well. Wanna come over to my place?" Sasuke nodded in response, before they strolled out of the tower together.

"Aww, they are so cute together." Sakura and Tsunade fangirled over them while Kakashi sighed.

* * *

**I think that's an ok ending point, don't you? :3 Please tell me what you thought in the reviews, and if anyone wants me to, I can rush another Xmas special before the day ^_^**


End file.
